1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of table soccer, which is also known as foosball or babyfoot, and in particular to a playing figure of the table soccer having a selectively fitted counterweight for different postures of the playing figure.
2. The Related Art
Table soccer has been a widely popular game for a long time. The table soccer is played on a table on which a number of parallel arranged actuating rods are mounted. The rods are both axially movable and rotatable. Playing figures or “men” are mounted on the rods and are driven by players with the rods to hit a ball on the table surface. The playing figures are usually of two postures, one for vertical and the other for horizontal. In the former, the playing figure that has a body portion and a leg portion is oriented in a vertical direction with the leg portion located below the body portion and the actuating rod and close to the table surface for “blocking” the movement of the ball, while in the later, the playing figure is horizontally oriented whereby the body portion and the leg portion are substantially on the same horizontal plane as the actuating rod, leaving a large gap between the figure and the table surface for the pass of the ball. The horizontal posture allows a player to quick respond but leaves the goal zone un-protected by the figure.
Improvements on the playing figure to enhance the controllability of the ball by the players are known. However, teaching regarding selective change of figure posture was not available in the prior art.
What is thus desired to provide by the present invention is a table soccer playing figure that allows for ready and selective change of figure posture to suit different requirements for professional players and new hands.